Robots are electromechanical devices capable of performing complicated or repetitive tasks in an automated manner. A typical robot moves on multiple axes in response to task instructions and sensory feedback. For instance, a robot may use various proximity sensors, tactile sensors, switches, load cells, transducers, and the like to evaluate its surrounding environment in the execution of a given work task. The robot may act on an object located within its environment via one or more end effectors.
Material handling robots in particular may be programmed to locate, select, and move objects in an automated work environment. For example, in a typical manufacturing facility, such robots may be used to perform repetitive kitting operations in which components are packaged in boxes. Therefore, in a kitting operation a robot must first locate a target box, identify a part or component located within the box, and then execute an end effector control sequence to act on the identified component in a given manner.